


T'as l'air bien en blanc

by casevan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Socks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 双A系列关于袜子的穿法





	T'as l'air bien en blanc

“你是变态吗？”皮克低下头，半是抱怨半是好笑地对趴在他双腿之间的那个alpha说。拉莫斯还在用手慢腾腾地按着他球袜的边缘往上推，一直推到织物弹力接近极限为止。  
那双花花绿绿的手在他赤裸大腿的中段停下。皮克又晃了晃腿——他的手被困在了原本穿在他身上的套头polo衫里。  
拉莫斯像是有些被逗恼了一样顺势抓住了皮克的胯部：“咱俩谁跟谁呀。不过是帮你把你的着装风格发扬光大而已，不用谢不用谢。不过你别说，这还真挺适合你的……啧啧。”  
他侧身躺在那两条惊人的长腿中间仔细观察起来：说真的，谁能相信这是一双男性alpha的腿呢？拉莫斯觉得自己几乎能直接捏到他的骨头。流线型的轮廓，那些修长单薄的肌肉……他朝皮克肚子里又拱了拱，拇指有些可惜地抚摸着球袜边缘那圈红色的勒口。如果是蓝色或者黑色的就好了，他想，但那么一来皮克肯定就不愿意穿上了，哪怕真打起来他也不会愿意穿的。  
而拉莫斯恰好没有在场下也一定要压着巴塞罗那人强迫他做什么他不愿做的事情的癖好。  
闭上眼睛，他想。闭上眼睛他就能把这双球袜想象成其他的配色，假装他现在舔着的并不是那个高个子alpha的睾丸和穴口。皮克惊叫着骂出了几句加泰罗尼亚语脏话，他的大腿在拉莫斯的手里拼命挣动——啊，就这么一双腿，还能不被我摁死吗？皇马后卫愉悦地想。  
“你看看你这腿。”他从皮克身下钻出来，捞起那双长腿搭在自己肩膀上，从床边拿起润滑剂随便就往皮克身上抹，“天哪，谁相信你是个踢球的呀？真难以置信你还嘲笑过克里斯腿细。”  
“我说的又不假。”皮克反唇相讥，“而你就是个变态。”  
“我才不变态呢。”拉莫斯露出个坏笑，手指毫不减速地撬开了他的穴口，“我要真是个变态……我就让你真空地穿上配套的球衣，用润滑剂把你当头淋个透。”  
操，皮克绝望地想，有阴茎就是这点不好……你就完全没法掩饰自己兴奋了的事实。

拉莫斯的手在他膝盖上方来回地摸。“你别摸了……”皮克忍不住说。  
“有好看的腿当然得多摸摸，不然下了床你哪还肯好好让我摸。”拉莫斯一边挺动一边说，“又细又长……你这哪适合踢球啊，一点都经不起铲。”  
“我是个后卫……”皮克给他气笑了，“友情提醒一下某位连稿子都能背漏的家伙，我是靠脑子踢球的那种球员，也不拉仇恨，为什么要担心被人铲？”  
“……怎么，你是要认真地跟我吵架？”拉莫斯难以置信地说——他又往皮克身体里抽插了几下，“你想暗示什么？！”  
……到底是谁先起的头？！皮克想要抬起上半身用眼神表达抗议，然而这个动作刚做了一半他就觉得自己的肠道发出了悲鸣：拉莫斯的阴茎像根烧红了的铁棍似地死死地嵌在他身体里，让他根本没法做出什么大幅度的动作，只能任由拉莫斯握着他的脚踝把他的腿向下压在肩膀上，方便他自己操弄。万幸这不是他们的发情期，皮克想，不然一旦成结了……肠子非得被捅漏了不可。哪怕是现在他也觉得双腿逐渐地开始发麻了，拉莫斯那混蛋把袜子给他提得太高了，勒得他有些血流不畅。  
但他当然是不会对拉莫斯服软的。至少在嘴上不会。  
“我看你是嫉妒我了，毕竟你那腿再怎么提袜子都不好看，只会越看越粗——啊我操！”  
“是我在操你，”拉莫斯笑了，皮克有不好的预感，“而且你答应了。我估计你这根大屌今天晚上是没法操人的了。”

“你是变态，你一定是变态。”皮克瞪着眼睛说。拉莫斯捉着他两边脚踝，像个操偶艺人一样把他的腿摆成各种姿势，而他还没法反抗——妈的这人到底是吃什么长大的力气怎么大得跟个巨怪一样。白色的球袜在激烈的性事当中被蹭下来一些，又被拉莫斯认真地重新推回到大腿中间。……而且他还特意没有射在皮克肚子里（加泰人满以为对方一定会借机中出）而是拔出来射在了他小腿上。  
隔着袜子。  
“反正这又不是你的袜子，不要你洗，你急什么？”拉莫斯慢悠悠地说，居高临下地视奸着皮克的腿。皮克刚把自己的双手从polo衫里解放出来，脸正一点一点地逐渐变红：全身只穿着一双棉袜被拉莫斯用那种眼神看让他颇为害羞。  
“正因为不是我的袜子所以才更变态了……”  
“因为你找不到自己的国家队客场球袜了呀，Geri。而我只想看你穿这个。”拉莫斯放下他的脚踝，改捏着他的腓肠肌，露出一副陶醉的模样，“我说过了，你穿白色也挺好看的。”


End file.
